


What it means to forget

by yangsgirlfriend



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lumity, Memory Loss, slight depression, will probably make you cry tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsgirlfriend/pseuds/yangsgirlfriend
Summary: Luz has to go home
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 53
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> apologies in advance if this makes you cry

“I can’t believe you have to go so soon Luz.” Willow said sadly. Gus and Luz’s other friends from school murmured their sad agreements.

“We’re really going to miss you kid...well, maybe not three-eyes there.” Eda pointed at Boscha. Luz giggled a bit at that. She was still hugging King and trying to stop his cries.

Now it was time for the goodbye she was dreading the most, Amity’s.

When Amity walked up to Luz, everyone else backed up and gave them space. Everyone knew how much this meant to them.

“Luz…” Amity sniffled, finally failing to hold back a tear, “I’m going to miss you,  _ so much _ .”

Luz put King down and took Amity’s hands in hers, then wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. “Don't cry. That’ll make me cry too.” Luz’s small smile faded and tears started pooling in her eyes. Then, like a dam struck with a hammer, tears flooded her face.”Oh would you look at that, seems like I cried anyway.” Luz softly laughed, trying to lighten the seemingly pitch black mood. 

“Luz.” Amity repeated again but with a small smile, “not the time for jokes.”

“Yeah, yeah... I know. Believe me with all your heart Amity when I say I’m going to miss you  _ so much _ .”

“Alright love birds, break it up” Eda suddenly said, “We have one last surprise, right Amity?”

Amity broke apart from Luz and smiled a sad smile, “We do.”

Luz looked confused as she saw Eda walk up to her with a box. “Here kid.” 

That was all over an hour ago.

  
  


Now, Luz was in a place she had never seen. In the middle of a huge manor with two figures over her. She...doesn't exactly remember what had just happened, but her head hurt. 

“I think it worked, darling” said the female figure in front of her.

A grunt was the simple response she got. “Do you know where you are, human?”

“H-huh? Why are you calling me ‘human’?”

“Just answer the question!” 

Luz flinches back,”I don't know where I am,” Luz starts, “Or who the heck you guys are! Why am I here? Wait till my mom finds me, you won't be so happy!”

“Good.” The figures step into the light and Luz sees her captors for the first time. The man was tall and had a small beard. The woman wore a fake smile, almost hiding her beauty mark. They were both old, maybe around their forties, and they had dark green hair.

The last thing Luz noticed was their pointy ears. _What?_ _Are these guys some sort of weird cosplayer?_ Luz thought. _What the heck is going on? I thought I was just at a normal summer camp._

“Let’s have Amity send her home, it should teach her not to disobey us anymore.” The woman said.

“Very well. I’ll call her over.” The man said.

Before Luz knew it, there was a frantic knock on the door. Someone opened it and a girl about her age came through. She had showing brown roots that led to green hair that was a little lighter than her parents, Luz assumed the two figures from earlier were this girl’s parents. She had the same weird ears. _Calm down Luz maybe they’re doing a family_ _cosplay._ She looked very worried however, she looked like she’d been crying. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw Luz though, as if they’ve met before. 

“LUZ!” the girl, Amity from what Luz remembered, exclaimed, “You’re ok!” before Luz could register if she knew this girl, Amity ran over to her. 

“Amity, darling.” Came the cold voice from the side, “you know what we’ve asked you to do right?”

“We’re going to talk about this later, mother.” Amity spoke with hate lining each word, “but yes I know. Now let. Her. Go” if looks could kill, Amity would be a top criminal for most painful murder. 

They let Luz go, which she was very grateful for because her wrists were killing her. Once they were out of the mansion, Amity didn't hesitate to inspect Luz.

“Um, hi” Luz said with an awkward wave.

“Do you know how much I- we’ve missed you?! Are you alright?! What did my parents do to you? Ugh I’m so sorry this happened. I should've been able to stop them but I was just too afraid of what they would do to you. I'm so sorry. Is there anything you-” Amity’s rambling was cut short.

“Have we met before? Are you like my stalker or something?” Luz quickly said, “You make it seem like I’ve known you for a while.”

Amity froze. Emotions flashed through her face. Anger, rage, hopelessness, grief, fear, surprise, even love, all within a matter of seconds. “Luz, you’re joking right?” Amity asked with a small ounce of misplaced hope.

“I’m sorry, but I don't know you.” Luz wanted to comfort the girl, but she didn't know why.

By the time she got to the portal, Amity wasn’t allowed to explain why they needed to get to the portal so Luz assumed it was to get out of this crazy cosplay world, it was already close to midnight. 

They had walked in silence almost the entire time with the exception of Amity asking a few desperate questions here and then. “Thank you, you’re probably the nicest person I’ve met today. Which isn't saying much since I’ve only met three people but it’s still something!” Luz tried to lighten the mood.

Realizations caught up to Amity as she realized this would be their last time meeting, she wanted it to be at least a little less gloomy. 

“No, thank you, human.” The old nickname brought a sad smile to Amity’s face as she stepped closer to Luz and joined their lips together. Amity’s eyes slammed shut in an attempt to stop the tears that were already streaming down her face. She hated how wrong this felt. But she desperately wanted Luz to remember her and everyone else. 

Luz was genuinely surprised by this stranger kissing her,  _ well here's to first kisses! _ By instinct, she pulled away and brought her hand to cover her lips. She looked at the girl in front of her with shock. Luz wasn’t entirely surprised that Amity’s eyes weren’t filled with shock, she  _ was  _ surprised that they were filled with longing and despair however.

“I’m- I’m sorry, I just wanted you to remember…” Amity said sadly.

“It’s alright,” Luz said hesitantly.

“Here, I was asked to give this to you.” Amity said after a moment. She held out a box that seemed oddly familiar to Luz. 

Luz accepted it despite her common sense telling her that Amity was still a stranger. “Thank you...I’ll open it once I’m home. 

Then she stepped through the shimmering portal in front of her. Though she wished she could’ve missed the sight of Amity practically on her knees sobbing on the other side.

  
  


The moment she stepped out she was in her room. It was nighttime so she tried to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking her mom. 

As she sat on the bed and turned a lamp on, she opened the box Amity gave her. Inside were her shoes.  _ How was she able to get my shoes? _

Luz dismissed the thought and looked at them. They were covered in colorful markers and signatures by names she didn't recognize.  _ Viney, Jerbo, Barcus, Boscha, Eda, King, Willow, Gus, Amity, and even more names! Who the heck are these people!?  _

Under the shoes are a couple things. A few letters, a photo, and cards with random glyphs on them. 

Luz tossed away the cards because they were seemingly  _ unimportant _ .

Then she picked up the photos. They were of her and Amity at some event called  _ Grom _ . They looked happy in those pictures. Amity was even kissing Luz on the cheek in the last one.  _ When were these taken??  _ Luz’s thoughts were so confused and jumbled up she didn’t know what to do.

Then she picked up the first letter and began reading.


	2. from the troublemakers

_ Hey Luz! _

_ Troublemakers here with Viney as the assigned writer! We’re really going to miss you. We’re going to miss all the trouble you get us into and all the trouble you get us out of. You accepted us from the start, you helped us pursue our passions. We’ll never forget that Luz. _

_ We really love you, so don’t forget us once you’re back in the human realm you hear! If you do, we’re going to be sending abominations on you! You know very well that you won't be forgetting us after that! _

_ In all seriousness though, please keep us in your heart. You’re part of our small family. Never change. Stay strong and silly. Stay creative, and funny, and lovable.  _ Stay a Troublemaker. 

_ We’re never going to forget you Luz. Thank you. _

_ Your fellow troublemakers,  _

_ Viney, Jerbo, and Barcus _


	3. from the twins

_ Hey Human! _

_ Ed and Em speaking! We hope you’re doing fine and that you haven’t already forgotten us or something. _

_ We may seem like we’re alright, but not really. _

_ We’re really going to miss you Luz. You were close to us, one of our friends. We’ll never forget the first time we got Mittens mad in the library. You were way too cool for your age and we respect that. You’re probably our favorite human we’ve met. _

_ We love you like a little sister. We’d totally go against our parents’ orders to hang out with you, that means a lot. _

_ Also, go easy on Mittens for us ok? She’s really fragile now that she knows that you’re leaving soon. Oh and once you guys start dating, we give you our blessing. Don’t try to hide it, we all knew. _

_ Thank you Luz. We’re gonna miss you. _

  
  


_ XOXOXO _

_ Ed and Em _


	4. from the King of Demons

_ So uh, Eda told me to write a letter for you and I’m not really sure why. But she threatened to take away my snacks if I don't so here I am! _

_ Apparently you’re going somewhere? So I think I’m supposed to say bye. _

_ Luz, wherever you’re going, please don’t be gone for too long, I’m gonna miss you. No one will be there to give me belly rubs! And we won’t be able to have King and Luz hour! I won’t be able to get my daily ‘ _ Morning kisses King!’  _ from you! It’ll be weird without you here. I was just getting used to seeing you as a best friend more than a worthy opponent or loyal subject. _

_ I’m kidding. I know where you’re going. I don't want to believe it though. I want you to  _ stay  _ Luz. Why can’t you stay? _

_ Anyway! Eda is calling me cuz the trash just arrived. _

_ Just don't forget me. _

  
  


_ Hugs and kisses, _

_ King _


	5. from Gus

_ Heya Luz! _

_ We’re all so sad that you have to go so soon. If only summer could last forever huh? _

_ Luz you’ve done so much for all of us. For me, you’ve risked your life to help me stay as club president. Well, to be honest you’ve risked your life for everyone, but that makes you even more special to us. _

_ I’m sure the others have told you in their letters, but we love you. Thank you for being my best friend and human experiment. _

_ Also, by any chance could you bring over some human things for me once you decide to come back? Please?  _

_ Don’t forget me Luz. Thank you again. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Gus :) _


	6. from Willow

* * *

_ Hi Luz! _

__ _ We’re really going to miss you once you’re gone. I’ll never forget how kind you were on that first day we met. You stood up for me. You were willing to be my fake abomination. You were willing to be my friend.  _

__ _ I’m not sure if you know, but all those things mean the world to me. Gus and I are so lucky to be your best friends. _

__ _ Please don’t forget us. Though I doubt anyone in the human realm would set your memories on fire so I’m mostly reassured.  _

__ _ Even though you can be an idiot, never change who you are and who you want to become. Never lose your love of magic.. _

_ Thank you, Luz. _

_ Your best friend, _

_ Willow _


	7. from the Owl Lady

Hey kid,

I’m really going to miss you and your dumb shenanigans. Heh, King keeps saying he’s going to miss you even more than me though. I seriously doubt that.  
It’ll be weird without you here. It’ll be waaay too quiet, that’s if Hooty decides to shut up though.  
Kid please don’t forget me, or King, or Owlbert, even Hooty. And I’m begging that you don’t forget the Owl House.  
My life has changed for the better since you happened to stumble out of that portal. That’s saying a lot coming from a criminal.  
Owlbert wants me to say that he’s going to miss you too. He loved going on night flights with you when you thought I was asleep. He wants you to stay. We both do.  
I’m so proud of the witch you grew up to be, and only in one summer too! You’ve got talent. A spark. I couldn’t have asked for a better human to come into our lives.  
You were really starting to grow on me kid. But don’t tell anyone I said that, it’ll totally ruin my reputation.  
I love you kid. I’ll keep you in my heart as long as I can.  
Now that all that gross sappy stuff is finally out of the way (kidding), I want to give you one last piece of advice. If anyone tells you that you’re not good enough, or if they insult you, either cast a spell on them or punch them. It’ll definitely show them who’s boss.  
Last thing. Thank you. For everything you’ve done for everyone here. There will always be a spot for you here in the Bad Girl Coven, The Owl House, and in the Boiling Isles.  
Bye Luz.

Love,  
Eda


	8. from Amity Blight

_ Dear Luz, _

_ Wow I don’t even know where to begin here. I could probably sit here for a while and end up writing an entire essay to you, though I’m sure you wouldn’t want to sit there and read through my boring thoughts and things I have to say to you. I’ll try to keep it as short as possible for you. _

_ The only problem is that I don’t know what to say. I have all these things going on in my head but I don’t know how to lay it out on paper. After being one of the top students at Hexide you’d think I’d know how to write a letter, huh? _

_ First off, I’d like to say thank you. Luz, you have been one of the most influential people to me. You’ve taught me so much in the matter of a few months, it’s one of the things I admire about you the most. Thank you for helping me regain my love for magic, I guess you had so much excitement in you that it rubbed off on me. I don’t think I’ll ever find someone like you, and I think I’m ok with that, I would never want someone to replace your spot in my heart. _

_ The next thing I’d like to say is short and sweet. Please never forget me. Please don’t throw away the memories we created, the memories we’ve shared _ . 

_ Third thing. Never change. We love you for you. I know your human ‘friends’ might not feel the same way (and they’re completely stupid), but if they’re not willing to like you for you, then they’re not worth your time.  _

_ Fourth, though might not seem like much to say, you’ve impressed me. Not just magic wise, but your magic has improved greatly, don’t get me wrong. You’ve managed to completely change me in a few weeks with your sheer optimism and determination. Honestly I’m glad you were so determined. _

_ I’m so glad I met you. I don’t know where I would be today if you weren’t here. _

_ Do you remember the first time we met? Or even the first few times after? Gods I was so mean to you and I still feel terrible. But who would’ve guessed the same bully is writing a letter to you now about much she hates to see you leave? Definitely not me.  _

_ I’ll cherish the moments we’ve shared together. I’ll cherish the last moments I have with you even longer.  _

_ I’m sure you’ve guessed, and I’m sorry I couldn’t officially tell you this in person, but I’ve been in love with you for the longest time. I wish I could’ve had the courage to tell you. I hope I don't somehow make things weird between us. I don’t want to ruin the friendship we’ve built up for so long, it’s too precious to me for me to break it so easily. _

_ I wish you didn’t have to leave. I want you to stay with us, to stay with  _ me. I want to keep making memories, I want to be with you for longer... I’m sorry if I sound selfish at the moment, I just want to lay out all my emotions before it’s too late. 

By the way, if Ed and Em wrote anything about me in their letter please ignore it. You know how they are sometimes.

_ Oh! Before I forget, look at the bottom of the box after you finish reading all the letters! _

_ I really do love you Luz. Please don’t forget that.  _

_ Thank you. _

_ With all my heart and love, _

_ Amity Blight <3 _

  
  


When Luz finished reading the last letter, she looked at the photo that came with it. It was hand drawn, probably Amity’s work, and it was a picture of them.  _ Wow, her cross hatching is really good,  _ Luz immediately thought. She picked up the drawing and held it carefully in her hand. They seemed happy in the picture, there were even a few hearts drawn. In the corner of the drawing were the letters and symbols:

_ LN + AB _

Luz figured that Amity was referring to them. 

When Luz next noticed was the paper the letter was written on. The sides were damaged and slightly torn as if someone was clenching it. Then Luz noticed the dried up tear stains on the paper. There were quite a few and Luz felt like she was the cause of them for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS LITERALLY IN PAIN WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS. Anyway I hope you enjoy! One last chapter to go!


	9. from my memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠! Signs of self hate and depression!

Luz got caught up reading the letters over and over, especially Amity’s. She didn’t know how many hours had passed, she didn’t care. 

Something in her was so desperate to understand. Understand what these letters meant, understand what memories, understand who these people were.

She felt like crying for so many reasons, she was confused, angry, and even sad.  _ Wait, all these letters have one sentence in common,  _ Luz had noticed. They all shared a line similar to ‘Don’t forget us, please’

“But that’s exactly what I did, isn’t it?” Luz whispered aloud, her voice cracking. She knew that these people were her friends, but she didn’t remember any of them. She so desperately  _ wanted  _ to remember.

Then she suddenly remembered something Amity had wrote, she checked the bottom of the box to find a well drawn picture of herself smiling and the following note under it:

‘WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH LUZ’

Luz stared at the simple words that were in all caps. She clutched the box in her hand with a force she didn’t know she had before. Why couldn’t she just remember?!

_ Why is this so hard for me..?  _ Her tears finally started rolling down her face.  _ I want to remember, don’t I? So why can’t I just remember?!  _ The thoughts in her head were more of a scream instead of a simple inside voice. 

Luz looked up for a moment, only just realizing she was crying. She gently set the box and the letters to the side so she could wipe her tears with her sleeve.    
Yet they still wouldn’t stop falling.

_ Stupid. I’m so stupid. What good am I if I can’t remember the only friends I had.  _ Luz’s sobs were muffled by her sleeve.  _ I’m so useless, so worthless.  _ She wondered if she should try a different approach.

_ Please. If any gods or magical beings are listening, please let me remember…  _ She desperately pleaded the same thing for who knows how long. She didn’t know how desperate she was. 

She looked where the portal used to be and it wasn’t there anymore. She dropped her gaze to a small white object on the floor that she didn’t notice before. She went over to pick it up.

It was a photo. Of her in the middle next to Amity, the other people in the photo wore unfamiliar faces.

“How did this get there?” She thought aloud. Then she realized Amity must’ve slipped it through at the last second.

Luz dropped to her knees and stared at the photo, stroking it with her thumb.    
“I’m so sorry Amity...and everyone else that I’ve disappointed by forgetting.” 

Luz tried to focus on each person in the photo and see if it jogged her memory at all,  _ unsurprisingly, no luck. _

Then she focused her gaze on a tall woman with big hair. What seemed to be a fang was sticking out in her smile.    
Her inner self was suddenly fighting with her, trying to send letters to her brain. 

Then she started crying. It was so sudden. She brought her hand to her mouth in surprise, it hid her growing smile. She whispered the letters in her head, trying to figure out how to put them together correctly. Then she hit a certain combination that just felt  _ so right.  _

__ Her tears of happiness were pooling on the floor as she whispered a little louder this time.

“ _ Eda.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed (or tried to) this small angst story as much as I enjoyed sharing it with you all.
> 
> If anybody wants more Owl House and Lumity content (more fluff and spoilers than angst) you should check out my Twitter account @kamethesimp !
> 
> Thank you to everyone!!!


	10. from the author

Sorry guys this isn’t a chapter! It’s just a quick notice or question that I wanted to ask.

Would you guys like to have another version of this story but from Amity’s perspective? Comment if you would because I just feel like it would be interesting to write.

The reason I’m asking because I’m not sure if anybody would be interested in reading it, especially after all the angst that’s already happened.

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed my story!


End file.
